Say Yes To This
by Breyvan
Summary: Yoruichi hadn't spoken to Soifon since the night her little bee announced she would be moving out, moving out so she could go live with him - a thought that made Yoruichi boil with jealously.


**Say Yes To This**

Yoruichi took in her apartment – everything was the same as it always was, all of her stuff cluttered the rooms, evidence of last night's meal still sitting at the table, along with the previous night, the night before that and the night before that one, accompanied by empty beer bottles. Anyone who walked into the place could most likely come up with a ton of words to describe it without even thinking of the word empty, except to her, that's exactly what it felt like and had always felt like since her little bee had moved out a few weeks ago.

She hadn't spoken to Soifon since the night she announced she would be moving out, moving out so she could go live with _him._ This thought sent a shudder throughout Yoruichi's body and she cringed as she thought of what lies he had used to trick her little bee away from her.

She walked over to the fridge, the only sound resonating through the empty flat was the sound of her feet thumping against the wooden floor and she smiled at the memory of them getting the floor together.

"_Please Yoruichi." Soifon pleaded again._

"_I dunno...I've heard it requires a lot of work to take care of." Yoruichi voiced her concerns though was sold the second Soifon turned her bright eyes on her with that look that always melted her heart._

"_I'll do it all; you won't have to do any of it, I swear!" Soifon grabbed Yoruichi arm in hopes of it convincing her more. _

"_It's yours." Yoruichi told her softly with a smile._

"_Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Soifon shrieked with delight as she pulled Yoruichi into a very tight hug. Yoruichi chuckled at her behaviour though happily returned the hug._

_They had been shopping for a new floor because they were sick of trying to the clean the carpet every time something was knocked over onto it. They had searched throughout the entire tile section with Yoruichi saying no to anything Soifon suggested by saying the tiles would be too cold to walk on. They were just about ready to give up when Soifon vanished. One second she was at Yoruichi's side, the next she was standing by a sample of a real wooden floor._

"_Just tell me this, why did you want it so badly?" Yoruichi asked as they left the store after having bought their new wooden flooring. Soifon turned away from her quickly but not fast enough to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks._

"_I like the thump, thump sound." Soifon mumbled._

"_What?" Yoruichi laughed which only made Soi's cheeks burn brighter._

"_I like the thump sound it makes when you walk across it." She repeated even quieter than before. Yoruichi blinked a few times at Soi before she burst out into a laughing fit, Soifon punched her playfully on the arm for doing so._

"_Oh Soi," Yoruichi managed to speak after calming down and pulled Soifon into another hug. "You're so adorable." She planted a kiss on Soi's forehead._

"_Shut up." Soifon punched Yoruichi's arm again after freeing herself from the hug._

Yoruichi opened the fridge and pulled a beer out, it had been a month later after getting their new floor that Soifon had told her she was moving out to go live with her _boyfriend. _Yoruichi hated him the moment she laid her eyes on him, with his stupid gelled hair and tattered torn clothing, but what she couldn't stand the most about him, was how he was constantly groping her little bee and making Soifon blush the way she made her blush. Yoruichi's friends on the other hand, Kisuke and Kukaku always stopped Yoruichi anytime she got close to voicing her opinion to Soifon, they said it was Soi's choice on who she dated and that she couldn't guide her by the hand every step of the way. Yoruichi had done her best to keep to their advice but when Soifon came to her one night and told her she was moving in with him, she couldn't keep it back any longer.

"_Please tell me you're joking." Yoruichi blurted out before her rational mind could kick in._

"_Err...nope, I'm not joking. He asked me to move in and I said yes." Soifon told her again._

"_You've only been dating for two months!" Yoruichi shouted._

"_I really like him." Soifon frowned in confusion at Yoruichi's reaction._

"_Don't you think that's a little too soon to move in with someone, it's a huge step to take." Yoruichi forced herself to approach this more calmly, holding out a hope she could appeal to Soi's logical side while she silently raged at the thought of Soifon moving in with him, it meant the two would be sharing a bed, that he would be that close to her little bee. "It's way too soon!" Yoruichi protested after she shut down her mind before she pictured something that would make her want to slam her fist through a wall._

"_I thought you would be happy for me." Soifon watched Yoruichi pace back and forth, a clear sign that she was frustrated._

"_How on earth can I be happy about you making a very stupid mistake?" Yoruichi snapped back._

"_You're saying I'm stupid now?" Soifon glared at her._

"_Well you've been dating him all this time so yes!" Yoruichi countered sharply._

"_Where the hell is this all coming from?" _

"_Come on Soi, he's clearly only asking you to move in for one reason."_

"_Huh? What do you mean?" Soifon blinked, completely lost as to what Yoruichi was referring to._

"_He wants you to have sex with him!" Yoruichi clarified through a clenched jaw._

"_What?" Soifon stared back at her in disbelief, a slight tinge creeping across her face from the turn the conversation had taken._

"_He's most likely thinking the sooner you two share a bed, the faster he can get you out of your clothes!" Yoruichi explained angrily._

"_I can't believe you! You honestly think I'd do-do that the second I step into his room! Do you really think so little of me?" Soifon yelled back at her. It was here Yoruichi spotted the shine in Soi's eyes that told her she was fighting back tears; she had hurt her little bee, something she never, ever wanted to do._

"_No, wait, I-I didn't mean that, it's just..." Yoruichi trailed off, she had basically called Soifon a slut without actually saying the word and it wasn't what she had meant at all._

"_Just what?" Soifon pressed for an answer when Yoruichi failed to say anything._

"_I just – I don't trust him." Yoruichi finished, wishing to god she could rewind time and try this conversation again as Soifon continued to glare at her, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears._

"_Why haven't you said any of this before now? You've had two months!"_

"_Kisuke and Kukaku...they-they told me to keep my mouth shut, that it was your choice." Yoruichi mumbled, letting herself fall back onto the sofa._

"_They sound like better friends than you right now." Soifon stormed off to her room and slammed the door, effectively ending the argument._

When Yoruichi woke up the next morning after having fallen asleep on the sofa, she found that Soifon had left without saying a word and the two hadn't spoken or seen eachother since then. This was exactly why Yoruichi now sat on the sofa, drinking a beer by herself several weeks later, doing her best to ignore the constant knocking on her door till she got sick of hearing the light tapping sound and finally thumped her way across the room to open the door.

Soifon stood in front of her, a bag slung over her shoulder, her eyes red and swollen from crying.

"Say yes to this." Soifon sobbed

Yoruichi nodded, stunned to see her standing in her doorway, her heart already melting at seeing the evidence of Soifon crying.

"Can I move back in?" Soif asks her after gaining some control over her voice again.

Yoruichi pulled Soifon into her body, wrapping her arms around Soifon's tiny frame protectively.

"Yes." Yoruichi whispered to her little bee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was feeling kinda bittersweet recently/boarding on morbid/never believe in love kind of thing so having Yoruichi in love with Soifon and not able to have her since Soi is straight in this setting kinda reflected my mood... I know I don't actually state in the story that Yoruichi is in love with Soifon but it's implied.  
>I just wanted to do something completely different with Soi compared to the usual stuff.<p>

Anyway...I hope you enjoyed reading this.


End file.
